


档案 The Archive

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, canon angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 利维尔用他知道的唯一方式纪念这些为调查兵团献出心脏的士兵。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	档案 The Archive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944125) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



兵团名册被保存在调查兵团的档案室中。虽然“档案室”这三个字听上去像是一个要紧的地方，但它其实坐落在遗弃已久的总部旧址最无人问津的角落，里面除了尘灰和老旧到掉屑的文档别无他物。很多人都不记得还有兵团名册这种东西；唯一会碰这些东西的只有偶尔过来清点的下级书记和利维尔·阿克曼兵长。几年前，总书记把自己的钥匙交给他了。

利维尔手提油灯在楼梯上留下了长长的影子。在昏暗的走廊尽头，铁钥匙插入了熟悉的大门，这扇门年头太长了，以至于边角的木料已经翘起，门板也已经变得熏黑。门锁里传来卡顿的咔咔声，看来下次得带点油来，利维尔如此心想。

门后的房间狭长，天花板低到让人透不过气来，唯一让人有一丝喘息的地方只有两个阴暗的天窗，微弱的冬季太阳透过天窗吝啬地给这间屋子施舍了一点光亮。即使正午，这里也似乎处于永恒的黄昏之中。书架靠在四周的墙壁上，整齐地堆满了皮革装订的书账，这些名册记录了每个士兵的名字，他们全心全意地为人类献上心脏，并为调查兵团战斗和牺牲。最久远的名册经不起翻阅，书页变色，书脊裂开，墨水模糊几乎看不清，仿佛在士兵们的生死被遗忘很久后，他们迎来了第二次死亡。现在没有人记得他们了，没有人知道他们存在过，除了利维尔。

这些名册是按年份和历代团长排列的。有一些团长名下的名册占了好几排书架，比如第五、第十二和第十三任。而有的只有两三本；第九任调查兵团团长在他领导下的第一次壁外调查中不幸身亡，后人称他为该兵团史上最倒霉团长。利维尔对此持保留意见。

利维尔将油灯放在桌子上，然后坐下来，让沉寂浸没他的每一寸骨髓。房间里弥漫着霉味，腐烂书籍散发出香草气息，其中还夹杂着一丝淡淡的香柏和樟脑，看来是书记面对书虫最后的挣扎。奇怪的是，灰尘并没有影响到利维尔，它们比他更属于这里，扫去它们将是一场亵渎。

过了几分钟，利维尔站了起来，慢慢地在房间里踱步，手指像会见老友一般沿着书架、沿着书脊一路划去。他随机选择了一本，回到桌旁，打开翻阅，直到他发现一个有印象的名字。 **托马斯·阿伯拉德。** 前四列里，夏迪斯糟糕的手写记录下来他的姓名、出生日期、出生地点和入团日期。第五列中列出了第二个日期，以及两个字母；DD——阵亡。第六列标记着简评，里面是空白的。空旷的房间里响起纸笔相触的沙沙声：“酒量堪忧。团内最好的骑手。”这页之后，利维尔发现了另一个自己知道的名字。 **莉娜·德曼。** 他愣神了一会儿，才在脑海里回想起了对方的模样。高高梳起的红发，笑得前仰后合。她总是在笑。“笑得很烦人。她队上最强的战士。”他合上名册放回了书架，然后选择了门旁书架下层的最后一本。这一本还没有被写满。他小心翼翼翻开皮质外壳，用手掌把书页抚平，他想起曾经有另一只手打开过这本名册，也曾经带着抚摸崭新书页的小心和在意抚摸过自己的皮肤。利维尔胸部一阵钝痛。

顺着表书页向下看，一个名字吸引了他的眼球。 **马尔洛·桑德。** 利维尔记得他在特洛斯特郊外的森林里闯进了他的队伍。虽然利维尔本人并不信任对方，但他做到了信守诺言。事实上，是他带他们直捣宪兵团的黄龙。利维尔在这个名字旁边写下：“作为一个宪兵还过得去。值得信赖。勇敢地战斗到了最后。”

书页上的一个个名字都标有着同一个日期，一个让利维尔灵魂备受煎熬的日期。希干希纳战役。在出征之前，埃尔文坚持亲手记录下每一位志愿军的名字，总共有一百多人。利维尔有主动提出帮忙，但埃尔文却不允，声称这是锻炼他左手写字的好机会。他的话并没有将利维尔糊弄过去，毕竟当时他左手的笔迹已经跟原先的相差无几了。第五列的死亡日期换了人写，字迹潦草又熟悉，是第十四任团长韩吉·佐伊的。

书页最后，一个没有死亡日期的名字明晃晃地让人无法忽视。 **弗洛克·福斯特** 。利维尔的心底涌上一股强烈的冲动，想把这个名字撕掉，让其在记录上永远消失。但他并没有这么做，相反，他只是重重的写下了几个大字——“耶格尔狂热分子”。他匆匆地把名册合上，不在乎墨水有没有干透。

这是利维尔的忏悔和职责。所有为人类而活而死的人们剩下的记忆寥寥无几。在这里，他们变成一串名字和数字得以保留。只有利维尔记得他们远比这些要多得多。所以，只要他有空，他就回到这个房间，打开这些名册，用他知道的唯一方式纪念这些生命。

**佩特拉·拉鲁** 。“第一次壁外调查吓到尿裤子。坚韧热心。”

**奥路欧·博查特** 。“屁话不停。忠诚无畏。”

**米可·扎卡里阿斯** 。“绝世混球。一英里外就能闻到巨人。最强士兵。”

**纳纳巴** 。“自我感觉良好。善良勇敢。永不放弃。”

**吉尔迦** 。“满脑子浆糊。战斗起来最拼命。”

**萨莎·布劳斯** 。“胃跟无底洞似的。全军最佳射手。”

**莫布里特·巴纳** 。“圣人都没有的好耐心。艺术家和真正的朋友。”

利维尔一字一字仔细读过士兵们的名字，这是一种对逝者的尊重，也是为那个架起他们亡魂重担的男人的敬意。

有两本名册他不用眼睛都能准确找到它们的位置，一本在角落的一个矮书架上。书脊上写着844年，第十二任团长，但笔迹并不是夏迪斯的。在团长生涯的最后几年里，夏迪斯把记录名册的任务交给了某位分队长。这本名册是由埃尔文的右手写的。利维尔一页页翻了过去，找到了他要找的名字：伊莎贝尔·马格诺莉，法兰·恰奇。他们的名字旁边写着“惹事精。亲爱的妹妹。”和“满口跑火车。最坚实的后盾。”这两个名字下面是他自己的名字：利维尔，是埃尔文熟悉的粗体字，阿克曼则是用一只未经练习的左手草草写下的。在他的名字旁边，被夸张的引号包围着的是“人类最强”四个字。他记得自己因为这个狗屁称呼给了对方好几天脸色。

另一本名册则在较高的书架上，他得搬把椅子垫在脚下才能够到。年份是830年，第九任团长。利维尔把它从架子上拿出来，小心翼翼地生怕它脆弱的书脊崩然裂开，轻轻放在桌子上。他不需要索引就能一下子翻到自己想要的页面。在那里，不幸的第九任团长在第一行写下了埃尔文·史密斯的名字。他的名字旁边，是韩吉用她乱七八糟的潦草字体写下的一个日期，同一个日期，还有几句话：“第十三任调查兵团团长。人类的象征和希望的火焰。”利维尔盯着这一行字，眼睛干涩刺痛。他经常思考自己该在那里写些什么。朋友。战友。看不透的混蛋。主君。爱人。但是利维尔一个都没有写，他不需要写，他把它们藏在皮肤下，刻在肋骨上，埋在心跳里。只要他还有一口气，他就是埃尔文活着的墓志铭，他的誓言和他的承诺。

利维尔用手指轻轻抚摸埃尔文的名字，然后关上名册，把它放回架子上。

“再等我一会儿。”他离开时喃喃道，不知道是在对谁说话。


End file.
